Ain't Woman Enough
by abegailbucu
Summary: Lovina always had a tough life. But when she dates the popular &handsome Antonio, his fan girls make it even tougher. With the help of her boyfriend, friends & Principal, she needs to sing her way through their thick heads. Will she be able to defend their relationship? Or will she fail & lose Antonio? Oneshot! AU! SpainxFem!Romano, a lot of other pairings & genderbending!


Ciao... uhh..

So my parents or God-knows-who decided to call me Lovina Romano Vargas.

I'm in my third year in highschool. I'm not nearly as great as my sister in doing chores or painting but I'm one of the top students in my class(not like my airheaded sister), I can sketch, play a great range of musical instruments(deal with it) and I can sing...

Right now, I've been on this earth for 16 years. And those 16 years were full of utter crap. I mean, God probably thought it was funny to put all misery and the worst luck on a single body and watch it fail like some kind of dumbfuck or something..

Nah, I'm just... joking around.. God couldn't do those to me... I mean, he just made me the luckiest girl in the world by having the best guy, possibly in the whole world, date me, the world's favorite guinea pig...

Yeah, I'm dating Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo: 17, Spanish, football star, musician, hot, adorable, cute se-... ...

I-I mean, the world's biggest bastard!

..Whatever.. So I'm in love with him. And somehow, with the mightiest force in the universe... He fell for me..

But, it ain't beds and roses for me. A guy like him has to have a crazy fan club, right? Right... and Right now, they're out to get me... Crazy bitches..

A-anyways, I can't stand those girls... Just what makes them think that by making my life even more than a living nightmare(if that's even possible) will make Antonio choose them over me?

Well whatever.. Ranting about this won't make them stop, so I'll just tell you what's happening right now...

Right now, I am being dragged by Antonio's stupid friends, Gilbert and Francis... As to why I am allowing myself to be touched by such low, vile creatures, well... I was getting into trouble with Antonio's fangirls and they happened to be in the area...

You know, though they aren't the best people in the world, these 2 are really the most reliable and trustworthy people to be sfriends/s acquaintances with...

..Don't you dare fucking tell them I said that...

Back to the story, so yeah.. I am getting dragged with dear life... And I'm starting to get annoyed and tired, mostly annoyed..

"S-stop already, idiots!" I shouted while I desperately tried to yank my hand away, but in vain.

"No can do Lovi! Those fine ladies are after your soul, can't have that to mein friend's girl, now can I?" _I swear I'll rip that stupid smirk off of his face._..

"Ohohoho~ Of course you cannot, Gilbert. After all, you know what Antoine can do to you if you did"

With that said by the perverted Frenchie, The potato bastard shuddered with fear..

"But seriously, I'm tired enough as it is, bastardos.. Can't we just st-" I hit something, and before I could express my words of _eleganc_e and_ colorfulness_, I realize that it was my boyfriend..

And upon realizing who it was, I went on saying it..

"B-Bastardo! Watch where you're going, you're gonna give me a fucking concussion or something.."

'course, it was Antonio so he thought it was _cute_ and hugged me, unnerved by my previous statement.

"I missed you too, Lovi~" Squezing me to death with a hug, he continued, "Let's go~"

"huh? W-where?"

"Well, see ya Toni~ I'll get Eliza, Amelia, Maddie, Feli and the others to deal with the girls" Gilbert said leaving with the other bastard.

"Gracias, amigo!" Antonio grabbed me by my hand and rushed off.

* * *

Several minutes later, I find ourselves in front of the Principal's Office...

"Oh my God, what did you do now, Antonio?", giving him a glare.

See, Antonio has a habit of going in and out of the Principal's Office for the pranks and things he and his "Bad Touch Trio" do. I don't even know how he'll graduate with all those_ things_ in his records... Bah, whatever... He'll pass.. He needs to pass.. Otherwise, I don't think Nonno'll want me dating some lame brain who didn't go to college or something.. He's THAT strict on my love life(the only thing he's strict about actually..).

"Oh, nothing Lovi.. We're here for something else actually..." He smiled that gorgeous ass smile he gives me, and only me... and tomatoes of course...

He knocked on the door still looking at me and then waited.

So, waiting for a moment..

..Growing impatient...

...And then,

The door opens with a squeak.

"Ah, Antonio and Lovina~ Come in, come in" A man, in his 40s, brown hair with grey streaks, told us, gesturing to sit over to his desk.

"Hola, Mr. Leo!~ Thanks for hearing me out"

"What?" I ask in confusion... Dammit, what's happening?

"Well, Lovina, Antonio here asked me to help you out with your... problem"

My eyes went wide.. He knew? T-they knew? I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Si, I knew Lovi~ I forced it out of good ol' Gilbo~" A dark aura emminating from the Spaniard.

"Damn Potato! Well, now you know... Wait, what exactly do you know?"

_"My_ fan club, chasing you around on and off campus... And well, I thought about creating a solution to your problem Lovi!~" Dark aura now gone, replace by radiance and bunnies and shit like that..

I raise my eyebrow, "You _thought_? Alright... What or how exactly will you solve this, bastard?" I crossed my arms.

"**You**, Lovi, not me.. and well, this is where Mr. Leo comes in."

"Don't you dare let him use his PA thingy to broadcast this to the whole damn school!"

" Once again, Lovi... You will broadcast this to the whole school~" and then smiling a sly smile, before I could counter his proposal, he told me,

"You're gonna sing~"

...

...

"**CHE COSA?!**"

"Lovi, your voice is muy muy bellisimas~ like an angel~"

"Lovina, your boyfriend has requested me to let you sing through the PA System. Truthfully, I think its a grand idea."

"You think everything's grand Signore." I pointed out.

"Oh well, 'tis true but still I think this is a great opportunity to rid of those girls off your back and showcase your talents" He rested his head on his hand before pointing a finger behind me.

" And, you won't be alone.."

Looking behind, I see Gilbert, Feli, Maddie, Bella, Lars, Amelia, Arthur, Francis, Feliks, Toris, Sadik, Heracles, Kiku, Ivan and a lot of others at the door..

"Lovi," Antonio took my hands and looked at me," I told you, I thought of a solution... And I swear to you, it'll work". The bastard was emitting such determination that it actually felt good.. Looking behind me once again, I see that the others(and the Principal) had the same look in their eyes.

I can't believe they all are doing this for me... I'm kinda touched.. I've decided to consider the idea.

"Alright... But, I think I may know what to do now.. W-with basis to Antonio's, of course." I smirked as I told them my plans.

* * *

++ TIME SKIP: DINNER++

As I had planned, the following day was the assigned day I will take my stand. What Antonio had in mind was this big band composing of every one of our closest friends but of course, I had to disagree.. All I needed was Gilbert's guitar skills and Antonio's presence...

..For.. performance reasons..

Anyways, the rest of the people like frog breath, Feli, burger twins, maple twins, macho potato, high dutch, Bella, Eliza, Prissy ass, etc, I just told them to do what they felt like doing when the time comes.

Later that day, me, Feli and Nonno were having dinner. Feli blabbered about our plan and Nonno was just ecstatic. Apparently, he too knew about the crazed bitches and my singing... I don't know nor will I ask how he knew about both..

Its scary and sometimes even inappropriate, how he gets his information.. *shudders*

P-Point is, he fully agreed with my little escapade...

After dinner, I went to sleep almost instantly. I guess there was just too much excitement(or annoyance) today... W-whatever..

* * *

[[The Next Day-Mid Morning]]

- In The Hallway -

"Where's that Lovina bitch?!" I overhear a couple of girls searching for me.

_Damn bitches... Can't believe I'm doing this. But it's all in the plan. Here we go.._

"Hey bitches! Catch my ass if you can!" I yell as I began running.

The girls followed in pursuit, but get blocked by two blonde blockheads.

"Hellooooo ladies~ Whatcha up to this early in the day?" Alfred said stretching out his muscular arms.

"Bonjour~"

"G-get out of the way Alfred! Francis! S-she's getting away!"

"Ohohohohon~ and who is _she_?"

I hear the girls trying to pass the two bastards. Sometimes, I really am glad that Antonio chose those two as his friends.. Shut up.. Don't tell them..

Taking several turns and flights of stairs, I reach the Principal's room.

Antonio, Gilbert and of course Mr. Leo was already waiting for me there...

"Ready?" Antonio asks me then kisses my right temple.

"A-As I'll ever be..." I turn to Gilbert and say "Let's do this shit"

"Awesome~"

* * *

- In the Library -

{{*Static* i Attention Students /i *Static*}}

"Ooh~ Luddy! She's starting ve~"

"J-ja, I hope this works.."

"Oh, of course it'll work! Even though big brother Antonio rarely ever thinks seriously, all his plans work out!"

"A-Alright then.. but uhh.. F-Feliciana?"

"Yeah?"

"Please get off my back!"

"Ve~ but its comfy!~"

* * *

- In The Hallway -

{{ "Hey girls! It's me Lovina Vargas, yeah, stop ruining my already damned life! And you can all just suck it!}}

"W-what?!" A girl screamed.

"Francis, Alfie! Let us through!" Another girl shouted, trying to pass through but to no avail.

"Let's listen, girls~" That was the only thing Alfred could say.

Then it started..

{{ /Guitar strumming/

"You call to tell me something,

You say I ought to know

That he don't love me anymore

And I'll have to let him go." }}

*||Antonio's POV||*

_W-wow, Lovina's such a beautiful singer... I'm so glad she's mi tomate~ And I think she's acting right now.. Making cute 'hurt' faces and the like~_

"Well, you say you're gonna take him

Oh but I don't think you can"

She suddenly had this smug and devious grin before singing,

"Because you ain't woman enough,

to take my man~"

_ I guess, she's really letting herself get into this.. I like her like this~ Muy Linda~ _

* * *

*||Normal POV||*

- English 3 Classroom -

{{"Women like you, they're a dime a dozen

You can buy 'em anywhere

For you to get to him I'd have to move over

And I'm gonna stand right here!~" }}

"T-that bitch!" A girl screamed.

"Watch your mouth you little slut! That's my friend you're talking about. If anyone here's the bitch, it'd be you!" Amelia yelled back and had Ivan restrain her before she could punch the girl to Pluto.

"I-If I were you, you little suka, I'd be apologizing for that, seeing that this little one and her sister are glaring daggers at you." Ivan smiled innocently and looking beside Madeline who was emitting a fire-y, scratch that, a blazing aura.

"What'd you just call Lovina you little *beep*?! You want me to *beep* you in the *beep* til you fucking *beep**beep**BEEEEEEPPPPPP*?!" You could imagine how horrid the words were as they formed in her little mouth.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized trying to hide her face away from the mad American and seething Canadian.

"Wow." Lars was astounded with the sudden change of attitude of the usually calm(invisible) Canadian.

"Does anyone else have anything to say to about Lovina?" Smiling her signature cat-grin, Bella dared everyone else in the room to defy the already fuming Canadian (and American).

None dared to speak up anymore, in fear of being *beep*-ed by Madeline.

"Thought so."

* * *

- In the Library -

"Ve~ sorella sounds like she's having fun!~"

"W-was? How do you know if she _sounds_ like she's having fun?" Ludwig was confused at that. They weren't twins. Lovina was older than Feli by a year, so what gives? He thought.

"It's in her voice, ve~" she said while waving her hands up in the air which looked like jelly at the quick movements. (as if saying PASTAAAAA!~)

"O-Ok?" He'll leave it at that. He still couldn't understand...

* * *

-Art Classroom-

{{

"Well it'll be over my dead body

So get out while you can

'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man~" }}

" Like, OMG! You bitches should all bow down to the totally fabulous voice of Lovina Vargas!~" Feliks said (read shouted)

"As if, faggot!" Another girl had dared defy Lovina's friends.

"Like why?! and" He had a dangerous glimmer in his (fabulous) eyes.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A FAGGOT YOU LITTLE CUNT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! I'M THE ALMIGHTY AND TOTES FABULOUS FELIKS! AND I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC SELVES IF YOU EVER INSULT ME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS EVER!"

"Like, okay?" He was innocent and carefree Feliks again.

And that scared the shit out of Heracles, Kiku, Sadik and all the girls and boys in the classroom.

"Damn, Toris.. Has he always been like this?" Sadik asked still feeling the goosebumps that sprawled all over his tanned big body.

"H-He only gets like that whenever someone badmouths 'My Little Pony', actually..." He replied somewhat feeling hot and his stutter was evident.

"Turned on eh?" Heracles suddenly said causing Toris and Kiku to jump back and blush furiously and cause Elizabeta to have a nosebleed, to Roderich's dismay.

"Heracles-san, you mustn't ask such a question! I-it's inappropriate."

"Only it wasn't a question. It's a fact." Then he fell asleep with a cat that had mysteriously appeared on his head, leaving an embarrased Lithuanian.

"I still don't know how the hell he's sleeping while standing up.." Sadik said as he was poking the sleeping Grecian with a stick.

* * *

- In the Hallway -

"Ha! Like Antonio doesn't look at other girls! Who wouldn't? With a girl like that-"

{{  
"Sometimes a man goes lookin'

At things that he don't need

He'd take a second look at you

But he's in love with me" }}

The girl blushed hard as she was cut off by a line that clearly answered her (not-really-a-)question-statement.

{{  
"Well I don't know where that leaves you

Oh but I know where I'll stand

And you ain't woman enough to take my man" }}

Alfred laughed hard and Francis had stopped trying to grope the girls when Arthur had arrived huffing from the exhaustion of running from probably a very far place.

"Damn it! *pant* Can't believe *pant* I ran three buildings to find you two.." Arthur said in between his panting.

"What is it, mon petit lapin? Hopping about the school grounds, such a silly little rabbit~" Francis cooed.

"S-Shut it, git!" He blushed hard on the Frenchman's coos.

"Hey, Artie! Why were you running around like that? Scottie chasing you?"

"No, you bloody git! Scot is in college why the hell would he chase me in our school?And why in bloody hell would you even suggest that?"

Alfred merely shrugged.

"Anyways-stopropingmyarseyoubloodysickpervert- the song's almost over, let the girls go. I've already told the others."

The frenchman stopped groping and he and Alfred let the nose bleeding and enraged girls pass through, yelling profanities at Lovina as they went to where she was at.

"We should go to where the others are at now, huh?" Alfred dashed off right after he finished his sentence.

Leaving Francis and Arthur alone. In the empty hallway. Where none can interfere.

"Well, mon petit lapin, this is-"

"I swear, you bloody git, if you dare try to touch me, I will fucking skin you alive and tell Antonio that you tried to grope Lovina's arse again, and I will let him go his way with you. And that isn't a threat, it's a promise."

"Ohoho.. ehe..." The frenchman laughed awkwardly while trying to battle out his inner thoughts about what his dear friend Antoine may do to his delicate, fragile self.

"Let's go, frog." Arthur said pulling Francis' hand with him.

* * *

-Principal's Office-

The crazed fan girls were all rushing towards Lovina's position and Antonio was still staring at his darling Lovina while Gilbert kept playing his guitar.

The others had also just arrived and went to stand beside the Principal, which was just a a few meters from Gilbert.

They were all humming and having fun as their friend was standing up for herself and for Antonio.

"Song's almost ending, Lovs, better end it with an awesome one!" Gilbert whispered as he was strumming. Lovina simply nodded and kept on singing.

((((((((((((((Main POV- Lovina's POV)))))))))))))))))

Damn, I never thought that I'd get so into this. But seeing how the others tried their bests in making the plan work and how Antonio kept watching my every movement...

It felt nice. Everyone was in on this for me and Antonio. And that just made me even more riled up than before.

The song's ending though, so I've got to wrap this up and end it with a bang.

_Ahem._

"Women like you, they're a dime a dozen

You can buy 'em anywhere

For you to get to him I'd have to move over

And I'm gonna stand right here"

And the girls came running inside the Principal's office.

Some, who were afraid of being put in detention or expelled backed away but most stayed inside trying to get to me.

But, just like the lyrics, I'm going to stay here and sing my guts out until it reaches their thick-headed skulls.

"It'll be over my dead body

So get out while you can

Because you ain't woman enough to take my man~"

I walked over to (a drooling)Antonio, while a smile graced its way upon my lips.

I looked at Antonio head on, making him light up and adjust himself in his seat.

I looked at my friends quickly, then darted my eyes to the girls stuck my tongue out,then

"Oh you ain't woman enough," I pecked Antonio's lips, "To take my man!~"

And with that, Gilbert made the final strum and the song was over.

The girls were clearly pissed. My friends were clasping their hands and covering their mouths with anticipation and excitement.

"H-How dare you! You think Antonio's going to fall for that stunt?!" A girl screamed, followed by yeah's and sassy yes's.

"Sorry girls, but" Antonio pulled me down to his lap, causing me to, dare I actually say it, turn into the color of a tomato, "I already fell for her a long time ago~" He cooed and kissed my temple.

The enraged girls were dumbfounded. I could see that look in their eyes, asking why and how. but I really can't answer that since, even I don't know why or how this bastard fell for me.

But I was glad that they just gave up and started walking away.

One by one, the girls got out with the Principal standing at the door giving Detentions to each girl saying, "detention for you, and for you, you too lassie, and even you Meg, as well as-", until all the girls were gone. Leaving me, Antonio, my friends and Mr. Leo alone in his office.

Mr. Leo was ecstatic. He was literally clapping his hands as he was saying things like "Hoohoo" and "Hiheehie". It was the mixture of adorableness and creepiness...

"Marvelous! Marvelous! Such a grand performance, dear child! Those girls ought to stay put where they belong."

"T-Thanks, Signore.. for the help.. and e-everything.." I was not starting to get teary! I wasn't! I just got something in my eye...

"Oh, Lovi, don't cry, mi amor.. It's over and no puta shall ever bother you again!~" A reassuring Antonio hugged me tightly and this time, I didn't even try to escape.

"S-shut up, bastard.." I mutter as my face became buried in his warm chest.

"T-thanks... bastards.." I said halfheartedly and gave them a smile.

"Wow, Lovs~ That was some awesome singing! Not as awesome as zhe Awesome Me but awesome enough in my book!" Gilbert said with his laugh and Antonio high-fived him.

"So, Lovina, now that you are... free, what will you do about the oncoming storm?" Arthur said coming out from behind the tall and abnoxious Alfred.

"huh?"

"W-well, Lovs, you're one of a kind!" Madeline spoke up, coming towards Gilbert who put an arm around her.

"Yeah! Love, you're athletic, smart, pretty, and now, everyone knows you can sing!" Amelia said as she hugged her 'teddy bear' boyfriend.

"They're right you know, sorella... There's bound to be a lot more boys who are after you now!"

"M-more boys?" Antonio asked with a look of confusion written on his face.

"Oh, like, that's totes right! All the hunkies that were, like, chasing after her will totes try taking her from you, Toni!~" Did Feliks seriously just dared Antonio? Does he have a death wish or something?

We all looked at Antonio, terrified that he might grab his ax and hack everyone's head off.

"Hmm.." Antonio thought aloud.

"Mon ami, like everyone has been saying, you'll need to step up now. Let L'amour take its course! But it'd be nice if you give Lovina the chance to try dating th-" Frog-breath exclaimed.

Arthur and Gilbert slapped him from behind and everyone laughed.

I looked at everyone's faces and it made me smile. This was noticed by Antonio and the others.

This really has been an amazing experience and it made me think, if I hadn't experienced all the shitness and crappiness of my life before Antonio, I wouldn't feel such ultimate bliss and happiness. And just looking at their smiling faces, I would do it all over again for a moment like this... With all of them.

I will never forget this.

"So, Antonio my boy, what'll it be?" Mr. Leo asks with a genuine smile on his slightly wrinkled face.

Everyone including me looked at him expectantly.

Antonio smiled with eyes filled with determination. He kissed me on the lips and smiled to me once more.

"Sounds like fun."

END.

* * *

A/N: This oneshot has been in my folders for a long time now... Thought I'd finish it :)

School's been pretty hectic and I haven't had time for Pazzo. But I shall finish the third chapter before the end of the year though :D

Anyways, the song is 'You Ain't Woman Enough' by Paramore(the version I used) and originally sung by Loretta Lynn.

Credits to the song goes to the two names mentioned above.

Characters:

Lovina- Fem!Romano(Fem!S. Italy)

Antonio- Spain

burger twins(Alfred and Amelia)-America and Nyo!America  
maple twins (Matthew and Madeline)- Canada and Nyo!Canada  
macho potato (Ludwig)- Germany  
Lars(high dutch)- the Netherlands  
Bella- Belgium  
Elizabeta(Eliza)- Hungary

Roderich(prissy ass)- Austria  
Feliciana(Feli)- Fem!  
Kiku-Japan  
Feliks- Poland  
Gilbert(potato bastard)-Prussia  
Francis(frog-breath;frenchie)-France  
Mr. Leo(the Principal)- OC :D

Sadik- Turkey  
Heracles- Greece  
Ivan-Russia

Toris- Lithuania

Scot(Scottie)-Scotland

Some words:

che cosa?- what?  
muy muy bellisimas- very very beautiful/wonderful  
bonjour - good day  
muy linda- so cute  
mi tomate-my tomato  
sorella- sister  
suka- bitch  
nonno-grandfather (also:Roman Empire)  
ja- yes

There might be a sequel to this but I'm leaving that decision to you guys and as well as the rates of this thing... What do you guys think? ;)

Thanks again for reading this!~ Please R&R QAQ


End file.
